At The Beginning
by Kiah chan
Summary: Quando se é criança, tudo é tratado com a mais pura inocência... Até mesmo o amor. -SasuSaku- -Fluffy- -kids-


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, eu sei disso. Porém, roubarei o Itachi do tio Masashi com certeza... e.e

"_Pensamentos"_

_Normal_

* * *

**N.A: **_Oneshot SasuSaku dedicado a ficwriter Arthemisys! __Moça, eu espero realmente que goste dessa história, viu? Eu demorei demais pra fazê-la, pois tive pequenos problemas de criatividade, mas espero mesmo que tenha ficado do teu gosto! Se não ficou, eu faço outra, viu? ;) Beijão grande e Boa leitura! _

* * *

**At The Beginning**

**By Kiah chan**

Perto daquele pequeno campo de futebol de Konoha, existia um pequeno jardim exótico. Um lugar miúdo, quase imperceptível. Passava tão longe dos olhos exaustivos da população mais velha daquela Vila que acabava transformando-se em um lugar invisível. Crianças mais curiosas julgavam o lugar como assombrado. E foi isso que acabou despertando o interesse naquele pequeno garotinho moreno de oito anos.

**-o-o-o-**

- Sasu-kun, não entra aí!

- Ah... - O herdeiro mais novo do clã Uchiha pulara o cercado que protegia o jardinzinho, caindo com o rosto no chão áspero e cheio de terra. - Aiiii!

- Eu te avisei! Vou falar pra tia que você entrou aí de novo!

- Se você falar isso pra mamãe, eu juro que dou seu almoço pro meu cachorro!

O garoto loirinho e franzino encolheu-se. - Aí mesmo que eu conto pra sua mãe! Vai, Sasuke! Depois sobra pra mim!

- Deixa de ser chato, Naruto-chan... - Levantou passando as mãos pequenas pelo shorts sujo. - Nossa!

- O que você fez? - Dependurou-se no cercadinho nas pontas dos pés, tentando enxergar o amigo - Você tá vivo ainda?

- Tô!

- Droga...

- Hei! Isso é um palavrão! Vou falar pra mamãe que você disse isso! - Gritou um pouco mais distante do lugar que deixara o Uzumaki - Agora você não vai poder me chantagear mais!

O loiro apenas bufou. - Já vou, Sasuke! Se ficar escuro, não vou mais achar o caminho de casa!

- Ótimo!

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou! E se você encontrar minha mãe, diga que eu tô na sua casa!

- Eu não vou mentir!

- Ah! Você vai sim!!

- Não vou!

- Ah é?

- É!

- Então não te devolvo mais o bonequinho do Spider Man!

Apesar de já longe do colega, Sasuke pôde ouvir o seu suspiro de consentimento. - Se sobrar pra mim, vou culpar você, SASUKE!

O moreno riu antes de prosseguir com a sua descoberta. Provaria de uma vez por todas que não existiam bruxas naquele lugar!

**-o-o-o-**

- Será que eu fui longe demais?

O garoto moreno olhava por todos os lados numa tentativa de se localizar, enquanto seus braços rodeavam seu corpo para afastar o frio. Já estava ficando tarde... O suficiente para que sua mãe desse falta sua. Ou não?

- Ainda bem que eu mandei o Naruto-chan falar com a mamãe... Mas- mas e se ele não mentiu?

Gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos, estancando no lugar - Minha mãe vai me matar!

Decidiu deixar seus temores de lado. Já estava ali, afinal.

E outra...

Se sua mãe resolvesse estrangulá-lo, com certeza meteria o pequeno Naruto no meio da briga!

Um sorriso quase sarcástico brotou no rosto infantil do pequeno graças a tais pensamentos.

- Eu vou conseguir!

**-o-o-o-**

O lugar exótico e bem cuidado parecia um pequeno labirinto cercado. Os olhos ônix do pequeno se deslumbraram com o interior florido e iluminado daquele jardim... Seus passos curtos e leves, numa tentativa de evitar que estragasse o tapete verde e úmido que se colocava abaixo de seus pés, levaram o menino para perto de uma pequena cachoeira artificial. Sua boca abriu ligeiramente e ousou colocar uma das pequenas mãos naquela água tão brilhante e azul...

- Cuidado para não cair, menininho!

- Ãhn? - Parou imediatamente, deixando a mãozinha no ar.

Uma mulher velha aproximava-se em passos lentos.

"Aiaiii! Agora eu vou me dar mal!" - Des-desculpa e-eu nã-nã-não... - Os olhos de Sasuke tremiam ligeiramente, o que foi percebido pela senhora que apenas sorriu.

- Não precisa se desculpar! Fazia um bom tempo que eu não recebia a visita de ninguém diferente! - Sorriu enquanto estendia uma das mãos para o menor - Meu nome é Haruno Kirie! Posso saber o seu?

Sasuke parou para pensar por alguns segundos antes de aceitar a mão daquela desconhecida. - Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke! Esse lugar é seu? Por que ele tá cercado? Você vai contar pra minha mamãe, Kirie-san? - Perguntava apressado, enquanto se afastava da cachoeira.

- Calminha, garoto! Vamos mais devagar! Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou contar pra Mikoto-san que você está aqui, Sasuke-kun - Sorriu gentilmente afagando os cabelos desalinhados do Uchiha. O mesmo só arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso maior ainda. Se aquela vovózinha conhecia sua mãe, queria dizer que podia confiar nela, não é?

- Como você conhece a minha mamãe?

- Ela também vinha aqui quando tinha a sua idade...

- Ah! Então, não existe nenhuma bruxa aqui, né? Se existir, posso ver? Preciso saber pra falar pro Naruto-chan, sabe... Ele é meu amigo e acha que alguém vive aqui e rouba a comida dele! Teve um dia que ele deixou o potinho de comida dele no chão pra brincar comigo perto daqui, aí ele foi brincar comigo, _aí_ ele voltou e não viu mais nada, Kirie-san. Aí eu entrei aqui pra descobrir quem pegou a comida dele, mas a minha mãe não sabe e... - O garoto continuava a tagarelar enquanto a velhinha olhava divertida para ele. Resolveu então cortar os relatos do pequeno, pois a cada palavra, Sasuke aumentava ainda mais a velocidade.

- Não existem bruxas aqui não, Sasu-chan! Só se estiverem se referindo a mim, né? - Gargalhou com a expressão espantada do moreno - Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que a comida do seu amigo foi parar num estômago de algum animalzinho que anda por aqui!

- Ah! Que pena! Queria ver a bruxa... Ou um dragão de oito cabeças... Os livros que meu irmãozão lê pra mim antes de dormir tem dragões e ele disse que eles eram reais e que, se eu não dormisse depressa, eles viriam me buscar!

- Acho que os dragões vivem em outros lugares, Sasu-chan...

- AHHH! - Os olhinhos do garoto brilharam - Então eles existem?

- Existem sim - Respondeu divertida enquanto puxava a mão do Uchiha menor para que pudessem se sentar numa mesinha que ficava por perto - Só que eles não existem aqui em Konoha!

- Que pena... Por que esse lugar tá todo fechado?

- Digamos que as plantas daqui sofreriam demais se eu deixasse esse lugar aberto... Sasu-chan, eu vou ter que dar uma saída rápida para comprar algumas coisinhas. Poderia te pedir um favor?

Os olhos até então perdidos na paisagem, foram captados pela novidade. – Sim, sim! O que quer que eu faça?

- Poderia cuidar desse lugar pra mim até que eu voltasse?

O sorriso do menor se estendeu e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais!

- Ahã! Claro! Mas...

- Hum?

- Não tá de noite, não?

- Não! Isso faz parte da iluminação daqui - Sorriu, tirando um pequeno controle cheio de botões do bolso. - Viu?

O céu claro voltou a brilhar para as plantas, fazendo Sasuke olhava admirado para cima e para o controle. - Isso é mágico, Kirie-san? - Perguntou inocentemente, enquanto balançava as pernas, ainda sentado numa cadeira.

- Talvez! - Sorriu misteriosa, guardando o controle num dos bolsos. - Você acha que é mágico?

O garoto acenou em confirmação com a cabeça.

- Então é mágico, oras! - Sorriu, antes de beijar a testa do menino. - Cuide bem daqui enquanto não estiver, okay? Logo, logo eu volto!

- Certo! Tchau, Kirie-san!

**-o-o-o-**

- Esse lugar é maior do que eu imaginava!

Sasuke explorava os arredores da cachoeira, enquanto comia as balinhas que havia esquecido no bolso. - Será que ela vai demorar demais?

Enquanto andava, acabou descobrindo um lugar novo daqueles que tinha por perto da cachoeira. Um campo florido em volta de uma árvore gigante.

A curiosidade infantil levou-o até aquele lugar, porém, antes que conseguisse tocar na árvore, pôde perceber que não estava sozinho.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa enquanto colocava uma das mãos na boca para que não saísse ruído algum de lá. Acabou por se esconder atrás de uma das moitas que tinham por perto para que pudesse admirar _aquilo_: Uma garotinha que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, com cabelos exoticamente róseos e olhos ainda mais verdes que a copa da árvore que havia surpreendido-o.

A menininha permanecia deitada na grama, brincando com as pétalas de uma flor. Provavelmente não havia o visto...

- Nossa! Como ela é bonita! Acho que eu já vi essa menina antes...

Sasuke permanecia agachado e devidamente escondido. Ninguém descobrira que estava ali... Era por essas e outras que demonstrava ter tanto talento assim como shinobi que era. - Se eu ficar quietinho, ela nem vai me ver...

O coração do pequeno falhou uma batida quando acabou pisando em falso num galhinho, prendendo a atenção dela. Podia jurar que a mesma havia olhado diretamente para si... Por azar, a menina logo se assustou e aproximou-se daquilo que havia capturado sua atenção.

Sasuke tremou um pouco e já previa o pior: Com certeza a tal menina berraria e o mandaria embora, mas o grito que era pra vir quando os olhos negros e verdes se encontraram, acabou não aparecendo.

Os orbes encantados da menina haviam repousado nos do Uchiha. Logo, Sasuke pôde notar um vermelho espalhando-se pelo rosto da mesma, fazendo-o temer o pior novamente.

- De-desculpa! E-eu não tava te espionando não! E-eu só tava andando aí eu...

- Não... Não tem problema! - Sorriu timidamente, a menina, enquanto agachava-se para ficar no mesmo nível que ele. - Você se machucou?

- Nã-não...

- Ah! - Sorriu abertamente, estendendo uma das mãos pro menor - Muito prazer! Eu sou Haruno Sakura! Quem é você?

- Uchiha Sasuke! - Retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mão estendida. - Por que você tá aqui?

- Ah, é que esse é o lugar que a minha vovó fica sempre, aí vim visitá-la!

- Ah, a Kirie-san?

- Então você a conhece! - Riu, enquanto ajudava o moreno a se levantar. - Que bom!

- Por que então você estava sozinha aqui?

O olhar, antes vislumbrado com o amiguinho, tomou um ar de tristeza. - Eu não tenho muitos amigos...

- Por que não?

- Ah, bem... É-é que eu tenho uma testa muito grande...

Sasuke voltou seus olhos para a testa da menina. Muito grande? Da onde ela havia tirado aquilo? A testa dela parecia normal...

- Ué? - O garoto pousou uma das mãos na testa dela - A sua testa parece normal pra mim.

- Sério? - Perguntou tímida, enquanto a coloração vermelha voltava a ganhar intensidade em suas bochechas.

- Ahã! Sakura-chan, de agora em diante eu vou ser seu melhor amigo!

O sorriso da menina se alargou ao máximo, enquanto apertava a mão do novo melhor amigo. - Certo! Então... Tá com você! - Gritou, correndo pra trás da árvore, rindo da expressão confusa do moreno.

Precisou de alguns segundos para que ele entendesse do que se tratava. Um jogo de pega-pega, afinal...

- Eu vou te pegar, Sakura-chan!

**-o-o-o- **

Os dois garotos estavam estendidos na grama fofinha sob a sombra daquela árvore gigante. Sakura permanecia de olhos fechados tentando recompor todo o ar que havia se perdido, enquanto Sasuke gargalhava sentado.

- Eu ganhei!

- Mentiroso! Eu venci mais de cinco vezes!

- É, mas eu venci mais de dez, tenho certeza!

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! - A Haruno choramingava, colando suas mãozinhas nas bochechas do amigo - Fale que eu ganhei! - Um bico enorme surgiu na face da menina, fazendo o moreno rir daquela expressão emburrada.

- Você vai ficar com um monte de marquinhas aqui, oh! - Apontou para o cenho franzido dela, enquanto sorria divertido - Não é justo, Saku-chan! Quem ganhou fui eu!

- Ah!

Sasuke pôs-se em pé, diante da amiga, enquanto remexia em um de seus bolsos. A menina, ainda emburrada, enrolava com o dedinho uma das mechas de seu cabelo. - O que você tá fazendo?

- Toma!

Sakura voltou a sorrir, pulando logo em seguida no Uchiha menor. - EBAAA!

O pequeno riu da menina, enquanto a mesma colocava duas balinhas na boca - Se você continuar comendo assim, não vai sobrar pra mim, Saku-chan!

- Ahhhhh! 'Brigada, Sasu-kun! Mas espera! Eu perdi, lembra? – Sorriu, levantando-se do garoto.

- É, mas a mamãe disse que egoís- ego... Ah, ela disse que não dividir é feio, aí eu tenho que dividir, né? - Respondeu, colocando uma das balas na boca. - Sakura-chan?

- Hum?

- Sabe...

- O que?

- Você gosta mesmo de mim? - Perguntou timidamente, desviando seu olhar para algum ponto perdido.

A garota de cabelos claros recomeçou a ficar vermelha, enrolando uma das mechas de seu cabelo no dedinho novamente. – Go-gosto... Por quê?

Sasuke voltou a fitar os olhos verdes da amiga - Por nada não...

Ela franziu a testa, deixando a impaciência à mostra. - Agora fala!

- Por nada não, Sakura-chan. Resolveremos isso depois quando formos mais velhos! Aliás, você é irritante!

- Oras, seu... - A menina gritou, pulando novamente no pescoço do Uchiha, que voltou a sorrir. - Por que quando formos mais velhos?

- Porque eu sou muito novo ainda pra arrumar um casamento pra gente!

**FIM**


End file.
